


A Winchester Whuppin'! (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, belt whipping, spanking art, spanking fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: An illustrated spanking scene. While on the road, Dean acts like a dick (not surprising) and Sam decides to put him over his knee (much more surprising)... Doesn't matter that Castiel is watching from the back seat! ;)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	A Winchester Whuppin'! (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something I drew as part of an art trade for Silvery-Lady on DeviantART. I decided to try putting more effort than usual into the background, and I really had fun with the lighting from the car lights. I definitely think Sam could've taken advantage of his larger stature to give his big brother a sore ass... Dean certainly has earned that a few times! As for Castiel, this probably is reminding him of the pizza man porno he watched, lol!!! That scene's here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F7KwfEXH_o
> 
> Well, I got one more art trade to finish and then I'm officially moving on to commissions, which I've begun advertising on DeviantART. So, I'll hopefully be busy drawing, but I'm intent to continue writing fics as well! I will finish more of my Lucifer series and there will be some standalones coming up for Criminal Minds and Prodigal Son! :D

[](https://vgy.me/u/sIpYcG)


End file.
